<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His New Boyfriend by WilburWillyWonker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835897">His New Boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilburWillyWonker/pseuds/WilburWillyWonker'>WilburWillyWonker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blackmail, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Jared, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jaredbur, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Power Imbalance, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, voyurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilburWillyWonker/pseuds/WilburWillyWonker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur has a good life ahead of him, surrounded by adoring fans and supportive friends. But a simple night of hell with Jared starts to make it all crumble, and he starts to slip off the good path.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot/Jared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A ha hah did someone say top Wilbur? I-I don't remember typing that, did I? No I didn't.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jared was an arsehole, that’s what Wilbur tells himself every single time he gets reminded about him. He was a selfish, egotistic but hot jerk, and Wilbur wanted nothing to do with him. He had moved on from his last girlfriend, from his brief but intoxicating time together with him. Although Wilbur missed his girlfriend dearly he knew he couldn’t let it bring him down.</p><p>So he wrote a song about it, and left it all behind him. </p><p>Is what he wanted to happen, but the past comes crawling back to his door with rough and irritated knocking. Wilbur looks up from his computer to turn around and stare at the door, confusion evident in his features as he debates whether or not to open it. Whoever it was sounded angry, the banging echoing throughout the lonely and normally quiet house.</p><p>Eventually it gets annoying and Wilbur groans, shuffling up from his chair and walking to the door. He quickly adjusts his glasses and opens it up, expecting to see one of his friends or the neighbours. The last person he expected to see standing there was Jared, dark blue eyes glaring into his as he shoves Wilbur past and storms inside.</p><p>“Jared what the hell are you doing here?” Wilbur grits his teeth and taps his foot against the floor, arms crossing as he stares at the taller male, who turns back to continue glaring at him.</p><p>“I just want some fucking answers, Wil. Why did you make a song about me?” Jared sighs and looks around the house.</p><p>“Why do you care so much? It’s not like I revealed your full name.” Wilbur scoffs and closes the door, knowing Jared this would be a long winded conversation, “you’re just being oversensitive.”</p><p>“Oh I’m the one being oversensitive? You literally wrote an entire song about my girlfriend and I, doesn’t that sound just a <em> little </em> bit dramatic?” Jared paces up right in front of Wilbur, who looks up and rolls his eyes.</p><p>“As if love songs like that don’t exist? It’s nothing special, seriously get over yourself-” Wilbur gets interrupted as Jared shoves him back by the shoulders, he stumbles backward and almost hits the wall, disbelief sprawled across his face.</p><p>“You can’t just come in here and act so childish!” Wilbur would never cease to be amazed at how much of a prick Jared could be sometimes.</p><p>“Oh we both know <em> I’m </em> not the brat between the two of us,” Jared bites back and Wilbur feels a faint blush creep up his neck, the implications were obvious and it makes him want to slap Jared even more. Wilbur’s eyes flicker away briefly before coming back to look at the brunette, he hates the way he melts under his gaze. He wants to forget what they had before he moved on, he was sick of these lingering feelings.</p><p>“Don’t bring that back up, it was a one night stand. We were both stressed and stupid but I’ve moved on from that.” Wilbur feels a hand on his shoulder push his back against the wall behind him, “s-seriously? I mean we’re fighting right now Jared! Why is it always sex with you?”</p><p>“I speak better with actions, and it didn’t <em> have </em> to be a one night stand but you left me.” Jared leans in and places a hand against the wall, his words coming out in soft murmurs.</p><p>“Funny how you’re bringing up relationships like you are so caring about them.” Wilbur wants to push him away but he feels so weak near him, he hadn’t realised just how much he missed being touched by others until now. He craved to feel loved.</p><p>“I can be, you never gave me a chance to show you,” a hand brushes his cheek and down to his lips, light as a feather as he presses down on Wilbur’s lower lip, “if you want I can show you right now.”</p><p>“God you are so insufferable, weren’t we supposed to be fighting…?” Wilbur looks away, feeling the blush coat his cheeks and the tips of his ears. His knees feel wobbly so he places his hands against the wall for support, feeling the cold wallpaper press back.</p><p>“I mean if you want to resume to that we can, but-” with one quick motion Jared leans in breathes against Wilbur’s ear, he jumps from the sensation. He could practically <em> feel </em> the smirk coming from the taller male. “- I think we would both benefit from this, I bet you’re so pent up since our last night together.”</p><p>Was Wilbur really going to do this? His body was aching for it, but he still wants to be angry, he still wants to yell and shout until his throat hurts. He knew he won't, he told himself he wouldn't. He had more to do in life than let himself be kept down by Jared.</p><p>With a bold turn of events he shoves Jared back, who stumbles and looks at him with irritation and bewilderment.</p><p>"Jared please leave, you shouldn't even be here I–" Wilbur doesn't expect Jared to connect their lips mid sentence, his eyes widen as he tries to push Jared away again, but he grabs Wilbur by the wrists and pins them above his head.</p><p>"Fuck off! I already said no-" Wilbur tries to kick him, thrashing underneath his strong grip, but Jared isn't fazed as he slides a knee between Wilbur's thighs and grinds against his crotch. </p><p>"I know you do want it, what's with the sudden change of attitude?" Jared smirks and leans down to his neck, peppering rough kisses against his skin. Wilbur <em> almost </em> instinctively raises his chin to give him more access, Jared's lips feeling electrified against his throat.</p><p>Strong hands move to rest on his waist, pulling him closer against Jared as he starts kissing him more aggressively, probably trying to leave behind hickies. Wilbur feels himself starting to panic.</p><p>“J-Jared stop- I said fucking stop!” Wilbur growls and tries to pull away when Jared pulls back and slaps him across the face. </p><p>"Shut up whore, I know you want this so just take it like one." Jared hisses through clenched teeth, visibly irked. </p><p>"I'm not a whore–" Jared grumbles with annoyance and lets go of Wilbur's wrists, grabbing him by the hair and dragging him to the bedroom. He stumbles behind Jared trying to tear his grip off.</p><p>"Are you fucking deaf?!" Wilbur shouts as he’s thrown onto the bed, feeling the springs complain underneath as Jared crawls on top of him.</p><p>Before he can regain his senses Jared connects their lips, hungry with desire as his hands slip under Wilbur’s sweater and pull it up to his chest. Wilbur squirms under him with increasing panic, Jared is biting and sucking on his lips, leaving them swollen and sore.</p><p>Eventually Jared pulls away and licks his lips, smiling as he stares down at the whimpering Wilbur under him. Jared was probably getting off to this, that bastard. "Let's move on then, kitten."</p><p>"Don't call me kitten, and if you continue with this I-I will report it to the poli-" Wilbur's breath is cut off as Jared wraps his hands around his neck, adoring the way his throat clenches and he begins choking. Wilbur tries to pry his hands away but he's significantly weaker, feeling as Jared tightens his grip.</p><p>"So pathetic, can't even fight back? Y'know you should give me another chance, I'd protect you."</p><p>Wilbur wants to scream. <em> You're not protecting me! You're hurting me against my consent! </em>But splutters and whimpers leave his mouth instead.</p><p>Which only causes Jared to chuckle. </p><p>Jared toys with his trousers before roughly yanking them off, throwing them off the bed and crawling in between Wilbur's legs. A hand leaves his throat, the other still clamped around. Wilbur feels his face heating up, vision getting blurry with tears. His chest hurts, his lungs hurt. <em> It burns it burns! </em></p><p>Jared sticks two fingers into his mouth, halfheartedly trying to lube then up before shoving them inside Wilbur. A loud sob leaves his bruised lips, the hot tears running down his cheeks, burning them like acid.</p><p>The feeling feels so different yet familiar, Wilbur recalls their first night together, Jared and him had been fighting just like this time and then he made some advances. Advances Wilbur probably should’ve turned down, but he was sad, pissed off and lonely, so of course he ended up agreeing to it.</p><p>At least then he was gentle, at least he asked for Wilbur's consent. This is just pain, it stretches him out as another finger is added.</p><p>“Don’t start daydreaming now, we’re still in the middle of something,” Jared chuckles, “unless you were thinking about me?”</p><p>"S-stop, p-pleaase…" Wilbur chokes out and rasps in painful breaths, the grip around his neck loosening ever so slightly.</p><p>“That’s adorable, how many times am I on your mind, hm?” Jared starts getting more forceful with his motions, thrusting in and out while slipping another finger inside. Wilbur’s fingers curl into the sheets underneath him and tilts his head to the side, feeling the soft fabric press up against his flustered cheek. This is humiliating but he has to just take it.</p><p>Jared leans in and bites down on Wilbur’s exposed shoulder, savouring the loud cry he gets in response. He hums and slowly licks the wound, it wasn’t deep enough to bleed but it left a painful red mark against his smooth skin. “You like pain? You liked this last time as well.”</p><p>"Ssstop- don't bring up last time," Wilbur wails as he bites down harder, finding a spot further up his neck. His muscles clench and throb, feeling the stinging spread out like needles throughout his shoulders.</p><p>"Why not? You were happy that night, and you can be happy now but you're refusing to."</p><p>Wilbur shakes head, eyes squeezed shut as he bucks his hips into the air as Jared finds his prostate. He moans out more pleas as feeling pleasure shoot up through his body and through the pain. </p><p>After Jared considers him prepped enough he pulls out his fingers and unbuckles his jeans, pulling them down to his ankles and coating his dick with a very thin layer of spit. Wilbur shivers as he eyes Jared up, watching as he leans forward and starts to roughly push himself inside. It takes only a few moments to shove his entire dick inside, and once he fits all of himself inside Jared sighs, watching as Wilbur covers his face with the sleeves of his sweater. He's trying to hide the tears, his shoulders shaking with every sob.</p><p>Jared chuckles and grabs Wilbur by the wrists, pushing them above his head with one hand and towering over him with a grin, “don’t do that darling, I want to see your adorable expressions.”</p><p>Wilbur shrieks as Jared begins to thrust in and out, using his other free hand to grab Wilbur by the chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes. Wilbur’s eyes are hazy, filled with fear and pain as his eyes seemingly quiver under Jared’s gaze.</p><p>His lips part and another cry slips out, and damn Jared can’t help himself, Wilbur’s bruised and glistening lips are just begging to be devoured. He leans in and nibbles the bottom of his lip, muffling the next extremely loud wail that leaves his mouth.</p><p>Somewhere among the thrusting he must’ve hit Wilbur’s prostate because he arches his back with a loud moan, his arms try to pull away but Jared keeps them above his head, tightening his grip around Wilbur’s wrists.</p><p>"It hurts- it hurtsss stop it please! I won't t-tell anyone please!" He's openly crying now and Jared begins to pound into him even faster.</p><p>Wilbur's warm tears start trickling down his flushed cheeks. Jared just keeps aiming into the same spot and sends his world spinning, no matter how hard Wilbur tried he knew that he would start enjoying this more than he should. He hates the lack of control he has over his body.</p><p>A hand wraps around his half erect dick and begins to jerk him off, Wilbur lets out an arsenal of mewls and sobs, squirming under his grip. He was getting closer to cumming, bucking into Jared’s hand with needy whines. </p><p>Tremors wrack his thin body as he cums, pushing his body against the mattress to the point where he can feel the springs on his back. Wilbur blabbers out Jared's name and other words he doesn’t understand himself, feeling the high come down as his body goes slack. But Jared doesn’t stop, in fact he starts going faster and rougher.</p><p>It hurts but it feels good, Jared keeps him pinned in place despite his struggling. The feeling of being overpowered and being helpless was going to haunt him. He felt pathetically weak against Jared, it caused his ears to ring and his head hurt, everything was dizzy.</p><p>“You’re doing so good for me, kitten." Jared hums in his ear and a shiver trails down Wilbur’s spine, the praises mix with the pain and leave him confused.</p><p>He opens his mouth to respond but the words don’t come out, formless sounds pouring out. Jared’s grip tightens and seconds later he gives one last forceful thrust and releases inside, panting and groaning.</p><p>Wilbur is a crying and blushing wreck. His hair sticking to his forehead as his mouth hangs open, gasping for breath. He feels so full and disgusted, the reality quickly settling in. He feels Jared brush the hair from his forehead, placing a soft kiss.</p><p>"You might be a whore but I'll always love you~"</p><p>"W-why didn't you stop…?" Wilbur's voice is hoarse, tears still rolling down his face.</p><p>"Why didn't you just say yes? All you had to do was obey me." Jared brushes the tears away, Wilbur in his exhausted and despairing state subconsciously leans into the touch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light burns the drowsiness from his eyes. Wilbur groans and shuffles under the covers, head pulsing with a deafening ache. Blinking the rest of the sleepiness away he leans up, covering a yawn as his eyes scan the room. Nothing is out of the ordinary. He yanks the sheets off and swings his legs over the mattress, feeling the soft carpet squish under his toes.</p><p>But as he stands up, he doesn't expect his legs to wobble as violently as they do. Wilbur stumbles back onto the bed, the mattress complaining under his weight.</p><p>Wilbur waits a moment before attempting again, he walks forward, legs violently trembling under his weight as he stumbles into the lounge. A hand shoots to grab the door frame as he peers into the room.</p><p>Jared looks back. Wilbur feels himself freeze, the man is sitting at his desk, scrolling through his computer. “Good morning-”</p><p>“W-what are you still doing here?” Wilbur stutters and straightens up slightly, getting ready to slam his bedroom door shut and lock the door. Jared responds with an amused chuckle. Wilbur gets more terrified, he remembers what Jared did to him last night.</p><p>“Why would I leave? I had to check you were okay.” Jared stands up and walks over slowly, Wilbur’s grip tenses around the door handle, but he feels frozen in place. Too frozen to act.</p><p>“Why the fuck would I be okay? You fucking r-raped me!” Wilbur almost shouts, looking up at the smirking man above him. He shivers from the look he gets. Wilbur goes to close the door but Jared grabs him by the wrist, pulling him away from the door frame and into a suffocating hug. Wilbur squirms but his body is still worn out, Jared notices and chuckles. </p><p>He feels a hand run through his hair, “let me make it up to you, how about we go out for a coffee?”</p><p>Wilbur freezes, almost laughing in disbelief, “w-what the fuck?! You want to go on a date with me?!” </p><p>“You're being overdramatic, Wilbur." Jared pinches his cheek, "you're doing fine right now, see?"</p><p>Wilbur musters up enough strength to act, hands pressing against Jared’s chest and shoving him backward. “That won’t do shit, I want you to leave!” Jared had already scared him enough, he couldn’t even make eye contact without beginning to tremble.</p><p>Jared hums after a moment, before he walks back over to the computer. His finger taps on the frame. Wilbur tenses up in response, watching with narrowed eyes. He hates how unconcerned Jared seems, and he was beginning to fear for his own safety.</p><p>“Here’s how this works; you do what I say or else I’ll post these online.” Wilbur hesitantly follows him, eyes trained to the screen. His face blanches and he almost faints, the world becoming fuzzy.</p><p>There are a dozen photos of him. Jared must’ve taken most of them while he was passed out. In some of them, he is naked and in compromising positions, in others, Jared has his dick inside him. He… raped him again and recorded it. Wilbur doesn’t remember that, so that also must’ve been while he was asleep. Wilbur feels sick beyond belief, he backs away from the computer screen with a growing urge to vomit.</p><p>“W… what the fuck is wrong with you?” Wilbur forces out, voice just above a whisper and oozing with fear. He feels a hand on his shoulder and flinches, Jared’s grip presses down into his skin, he feels Jared pull him against his chest.</p><p>“So what’s it going to be? I’m sure you don't want these to get out, considering your job relies on your online persona." Jared leans down and whispers into his ear, breath hot against his skin. "-and if you disobey me again I might take even more.”</p><p>Wilbur clenches his hands into fists and scowls, hoping he would wake up right now. But after moments of silence, he bites his cheek and looks away, hoping that Jared couldn’t catch the glimmer of tears in his eyes.</p><p>“...fine,” Wilbur mumbles and blinks roughly, trying to blink away the tears. He hears Jared laugh and the hand on his shoulder loosen.</p><p>“Go get ready then, I’ll be waiting outside. Also-” Jared grabs him by the chin and forces Wilbur to look him in the eyes, “I have the photos and video on my phone and laptop, so if you even try to delete these I’ll make it hurt.”</p><p>Wilbur nods meekly, Jared lets go and waves before going outside to wait. He swallows down the fear and looks back at the computer one last time. This would be fine. He would listen to Jared, then Jared would delete those photos.</p><p>He tries to shrug it off as he heads into his bedroom, finding a suitable outfit. Wilbur can’t get motivated, so he just throws on a pair of jeans and a white tee. With a sigh he sits down on the bed, putting his head in his hands. Wilbur hates feeling this helpless. Jared always made him feel like this. Made him feel pathetic, useless. The number of times he spent hating himself because he couldn't let go of the past had left a disgusting mark in his memory.</p><p>Didn't he want to move past this? Wilbur had, he had tried to and now he was stuck again. He shakes off the feelings, trying to shove them down as he stands up. Wilbur walks outside to join Jared, who leans against his car with a cigarette in his hand.</p><p>Wilbur scowls, the smoke burns his lungs. Jared seems to notice and purposefully blows a puff of smoke in his direction.</p><p>"Where are we going?" His voice barely goes heard, trying his best to choke back any fear or anxiety. It was hard to loosen up when the looming threat stood a few steps away.</p><p>"Anywhere you want, darling." Jared jeers.</p><p>"There's a coffee shop nearby," Wilbur states and steps away from the car. He didn't want to be trapped in the same vehicle as Jared, so he intentionally picks a shop within walking distance. </p><p>Jared hums and nods, before they begin their venture he turns around. Wilbur's breath hitches as their lips connect, a brief kiss that’s void of emotions that leaves a disgusting aftertaste on his lips. Jared pulls back and walks away, grinning while looking back.</p><p>"Let's go, chop-chop."</p><p>Wilbur stumbles after him, trying to rub the taste from his lips with his wrist.</p><p>They probably appeared like a normal couple to anyone walking past, the normality of the bustling city unsettles Wilbur. The way the sun rises unnerves him, yellow melting into the smog that clogs up the blue sky. The warm concrete underneath him as they cross a road. For a moment, Wilbur almost forgets that he’s being forced into this, until they arrive at the coffee shop and Jared’s grip around his wrist tightens.</p><p>Considering this was a place he often visited, as they get approached by a waitress he recognizes her. Normally when he came here he’d strike up a conversation, but this time his eyes are glued to the floor.</p><p>“Wilbur? Who is this?” She giggles and looks over at Jared, probably getting the impression that they were dating.</p><p>“Uh… he’s-”</p><p>Jared interrupts by pulling Wilbur against his shoulder, a charming smile spread on his face. “I’m Wilbur’s new boyfriend.”</p><p>Wilbur mentally grimaces, assuming Jared was mocking his song’s title. He considers kicking him in the shin, before deciding against it. The girl doesn’t seem to notice his tense body, or the way his eyes gaze at Jared with discomfort. Instead, she merely takes their order, Jared offering to pay to Wilbur’s surprise. He decides to get the most expensive coffee out of spite.</p><p>As she leaves Jared lets go of Wilbur, who tries to slide away before a hand on his shoulder stops him.</p><p>“So how have you been since we last had that affair?” Jared’s innocent question causes Wilbur’s frustration to flare up again. The way he can act as if he didn’t hurt Wilbur last night, or that he was currently using that as blackmail. All things considered, Jared would be charged for rape if he did let it go. But Wilbur is a worrier, he worries about a lot of things: his health, his friends, public image and career. Most of which Jared was carelessly threatening. </p><p>“I was doing great.” Wilbur snarks back and looks down at the table they sit at. The wood is a smooth, polished oak, he runs his fingers along with it, feeling the cold surface against his skin.</p><p>“Don’t be so cold towards me, I’m trying to make it up to you.”</p><p>“You can’t make it up to me, I’m only doing this because you’re fucking threat-” Jared pushes a finger against Wilbur’s lips, eyes narrowing as he shoots him a warning glare. The protest dies on his tongue and he looks away once again, feeling the same pull of irritation tug at his chest.</p><p>“Want to rephrase that?” It wasn’t a question. Jared’s eyes glisten a dark blue, if Wilbur kept staring he might be dragged in.</p><p>“I… okay,” Wilbur mumbles, biting down on his lip. Jared smiles and leans in, placing a kiss on his cheek. Wilbur flinches, feeling his skin crawl.</p><p>The waitress comes back with their order, he doesn’t remember what he got. The mug is placed down in front of him, the white swirls in the coffee make his head spin, Wilbur looks away. Jared had ordered some sort of black coffee.</p><p>“Just so you know, the song was accurate, in a way.” Jared muses and takes a sip, closing his eyes. “-she did break up with me in the end, I guess she does move on quick.”</p><p>Wilbur looks up in surprise, almost spitting out the coffee, “she did? And you actually listened to the song?”</p><p>Wilbur recalls the other things he added in, about him thinking about Jared nude… he feels himself blush out of embarrassment, trying to hide it with the cup as he takes a sip.</p><p>“I caught her talking with other guys, we talked and in the end, she started yelling.” Wilbur almost snickers, but holds back the laughter. Jared looks towards him and runs a hand through his hair. He hates how little personal space Jared is giving him, and the motion reminds him that he hadn’t brushed his hair before leaving the house. He must look like a mess.</p><p>Wilbur tries to stall finishing his coffee, continuing the awkward small talk while trying to look around. He desperately thinks of what could be done to help him, but his mind comes up blank. Having so many people around but so few options leaves Wilbur distraught.</p><p>Once the mug is empty Jared pays the bill and drags him outside. Wilbur notices that a few of the workers he would normally chat with stare at them suspiciously. Though to his dismay, no one acts on their suspicions, and soon he’s walking back to the house with shaking knees.</p><p>His heart sinks into his stomach as he unlocks the door, watching from the corner of his eye as Jared walks up right behind him. Wilbur pushes it open and steps inside, turning back to watch as Jared walks inside with him. He considers slamming the door shut, but he wouldn’t be able to sign into Jared’s electronics to delete everything. Before he can fully decide, Jared is already inside and closing the door, turning back with a grin.</p><p>“You look a bit pale, why don’t we take a seat?” Jared guides him to the couch, his legs wobble and he almost falls over several times. Even the soft cushion underneath him unnerves him, he had always taken for granted how safe he was within these walls.</p><p>“Why are you doing this? I don’t understand…” Wilbur mumbles and Jared sits down next to him, swinging a hand over his shoulders.</p><p>“Well, after she left I just remembered you. So I decided to check out how far you had gone with your music ‘hobby’, I didn’t expect a whole song.” Jared laughs and Wilbur shrinks further in on himself, edging as far away as he can get.</p><p>At the time he felt empowered writing that, a sign to the world that he had moved on. But Jared’s constant remarks and mocking made him feel stupid. Wilbur hates feeling this small.</p><p>“The song wasn’t for you or anyone else, it was for me.” Wilbur snaps and looks up, anger evident in his eyes. Jared raises an eyebrow, before sighing. The hand on his shoulder tightens and Wilbur’s being pushed back onto the couch. His head hangs off the side as he freezes, fears keeping him frozen in place.</p><p>“J-Jared please don’t do this, you aren’t getting anything out of this!” Wilbur pleas but Jared only leans in, unbuttoning his shirt. Wilbur feels too exposed as the shirt is slid off his body, chest bare for Jared as he rubs a thumb over his nipple, it’s a light motion that elects a yelp from Wilbur.</p><p>“Jared please!”</p><p>“Shut up.” Jared shoves two fingers into his mouth with enough force to cause Wilbur to gag. His eyes start to water as he feels teeth against his neck, Jared biting down until he feels blood bubble out. Wilbur’s body convulses underneath him, he feels lightheaded, as if he was moments away from passing out. Jared doesn’t take notice of it, however, he continues to mark his shoulders and neck as his fingers push down on Wilbur’s tongue.</p><p>After deeming it enough, Jared pulls back and forces Wilbur onto his knees. An erection perks up from under the fabric, and as Jared unzips his pants Wilbur feels woozy. His body sways, everything becoming harder to focus on as he faintly feels hands tighten into his messy locks. His throat is being forced onto Jared’s dick, he gags and instinctively tries to pull away, but the hands around his head squeeze, locking his head in place. The tears in his eyes trickle down, he shakes his head and closes his eyes.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful like this, Wilbur.” Jared hums and pats his head, a feeling so gentle that it makes Wilbur more nauseous.</p><p>A thumb brushes the corner of his eye, before Jared starts to thrust inside his mouth. Wilbur’s hands shoot up to his thighs, nails digging into Jared’s jeans as he whimpers throughout the assault. He’s thankful that Jared doesn’t last long, the hand tangled in his hair tightens and Jared thrusts in one last time, before Wilbur starts to gag as the hot liquid runs down his throat.</p><p>The hand in his hair remains until he’s swallowed all the cum. Jared lets go and Wilbur’s head slouches down, eyes glassy and unfocused. He sniffles and looks up, seeing Jared look down with a sickeningly sadistic smile.</p><p>“Kiss my dick right now.” Jared chuckles as Wilbur grimaces. He wasn’t in the position to deny Jared’s request, so he leans forward and hesitantly places a kiss against the base of his dick. Wilbur hears a click, head recoiling as his eyes dart up in fear. Jared is holding his phone in his hand, a grin spread on his face.</p><p>“D-did you just take a photo?” Wilbur’s fears are answered once Jared nods, pulling up his pants and tucking his dick away. Wilbur feels another rush of nausea rock his world, everything turns, the disgust in his stomach churns as he’s pulled to his feet.</p><p>“I’m going to head home for the night, I’ll be back tomorrow.” Jared kisses him on the cheek, grabbing his coat and leaving Wilbur alone in the house. Wilbur falls onto the couch, not bothering to walk to his bedroom. The tears in his eyes finally break, the dam crumbling down to dust as they pour from his cheeks and stain the couch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The tips of his fingers slide down the can's surface, condensation collecting into droplets that trickle down his finger. Wilbur yawns and takes a sip from the monster drink, looking back up at his computer. It wasn’t often he drank caffeine but he could barely sleep last night, so Wilbur had to resort to the energy drink to stay awake during the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a struggle scrolling through the emails, the open curtains from behind causing sunlight to dim the screen. Wilbur has to squint to properly read what was on the screen, but at the same time, he couldn’t be bothered getting up and closing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur jerks up at a sudden ping, sitting up straighter and looking at the discord to see the glowing red notification. Taking another sip he uses his other hand to switch tabs and check, noticing that Tommy had sent him a message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy: Are you okay? You've been offline for a couple days now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur struggles to come up with a response, his mind coming up with nothing. He should’ve known that Tommy would get worried, it had been a couple of days since he last went online. But Wilbur can’t bring it in himself to tell him anything, the last thing he wanted to do was to get his friend involved in this web he had gotten tangled in. So Wilbur just responds with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘okay’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and mutes the app, deciding to stay off for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t okay, not in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur tilts his head back and chokes back the last of the white monster, placing his elbow on the desk and putting his face into his hand. He wants nothing more than to just go asleep, but as his eyes flutter shut the doorbell rings. His body jolts, a wave of terror briefly consuming his body as he remembers who was coming over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to keep Jared waiting and irritate him, Wilbur stands up on wobbly knees and walks over to the door, a shuddering breath leaving his lips as he opens the door. Jared seemingly towers over him, but he wasn’t that much taller than Wilbur. He stands to the side and he walks inside, dropping his bag onto Wilbur’s floor and stretching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur silently observes from behind, not wanting to say anything. Jared eventually turns around to smile at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a simple question, but it irks Wilbur beyond belief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He walks past Jared, sitting back down at his computer and resuming to look through his emails. Wilbur hopes that Jared would also ignore him, but he hears footsteps and feels a hand on his arm, Jared leaning in and resting his chin on Wilbur’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you doing?” Jared asks as his eyes scan the screen curiously. Wilbur closes his eyes and sighs, he really didn’t want to deal with this right now, or ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m busy, is there a reason you’re still coming over?” Wilbur turns around, the chair squeaking as it twirls, “-you want me to be silent and accept your shit apology? Because I will, so please just leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared’s grip tightens and Wilbur flinches, starting to regret his words, until Jared pipes up with a request. “Let’s stream together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what? Did you not hear what I just said-?” Wilbur starts to yell but Jared pushes a finger against his lips, eyes narrowing in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Load up your twitch, we’re going to be streaming together and you’re going to be silent about this entire situation.” Jared commands, standing up and going to grab a chair for himself. Wilbur mumbles and looks back at the screen. He really didn’t want to stream, he wanted to scream and shout and punch Jared, but instead, he moves the mouse to the purple symbol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could do this, he could lie to his chat, it wouldn’t have been the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared returns, dragging a spare chair behind him. He takes a seat down next to Wilbur, eyes not leaving the screen once. Wilbur feels suffocated with him this close, but he tries to ignore the discomfort as his clicker hovers above the go live button. Jared raises an eyebrow and places his hand on top of Wilbur’s pressing down for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a moment for everything to load, but soon his starting screen pops up and the music plays. Jared chuckles at the song, and Wilbur goes red in the face, looking down at the keyboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as 'chat' knows, we’re dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s head shoots up, “n-no we’re not doing that! Rumors will start and then-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t asking.” Jared’s eyes bore holes into Wilbur’s mind, and for a moment, he considers kicking him out of the house. But if he does that then Jared would fight back. If Jared won that fight Wilbur would regret everything, so he slumps further into his chair, trying to focus on his breathing and tune out Jared from his sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment it ticks to zero he loads up his facecam, being greeted by his viewers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, h-hello chat.” Wilbur immediately curses himself for stuttering, but it seems to go unnoticed by everybody. All their focus seems to be on Jared, and Jared absorbs all the attention with a wide grin. It makes Wilbur grimace, before turning back to the webcam with an artificial smile. He couldn’t afford to piss off Jared right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh this is- uh- Jared.” Wilbur breathes out his name, bracing himself for the explosion of references to the song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur forces out a chuckle, continuing to talk to the chat while Jared observes with a smile. Eventually he does chip in with his own greetings, his overly charismatic attitude getting on everyone’s good side. Wilbur begins to regret it thoroughly, but he couldn’t back out now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve known Wilbur for a long time, it’s only recently that we- oh, am I allowed to tell them, Wil?” Jared looks over and asks him, but it wasn’t a question, at least not to him. Wilbur knew that he had no choice, it was either this or he got in trouble. He meekly nods and covers up the fear by turning away, pretending to be flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and Wilbur have been dating for a while, actually. He didn’t want you guys to know until now.” Jared lies through his teeth, words dripping with a happy tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chat moves so fast it makes Wilbur dizzy, everything spins around him and his fingers dig into the desk, knuckles turning white from the pressure. Jared seems to notice his blanched face, sweat collecting above his brow as Wilbur’s eyes hold a thousand yard stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat also seems to notice, their concern flying through, but Jared takes over. He’s probably apologizing and making up an excuse, whatever he’s saying specifically, Wilbur doesn’t understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stream is turned off and Wilbur slumps forward, being caught by strong arms. He feels lightheaded, on the verge of fainting as he’s carried over to his couch and laid down on his back. His eyes stare up at the ceiling, everytime they flutter shut Jared would pinch his cheek or shoulder, causing him to flinch and snap awake again. It takes a while for his body to go down from its fatigueness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur, how many fingers am I holding?” He holds up his hand and Wilbur takes a while to answer, still trying to ground himself. Eventually he can focus again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-four.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared sighs in relief and leans back, taking a seat next to his head. Wilbur wants to squirm away but his body was past exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When have you last eaten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t r-remember.” Wilbur mutters and Jared stands up, heading over to his kitchen. Wilbur continues to stare at the ceiling, feeling the blood rush back through his body. His limbs tingle as he becomes more aware, managing to pull himself up and lean against the couch with half closed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't had the best eating habits to begin with, but the stress from recent events had taken more of a toll than he would've considered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jared does return, he has a packet of chips and a glass of water. Wilbur doesn’t feel hungry, but he’s forced to eat them regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that was eventful! Do you normally have that many viewers?" Jared asks in a rather curious tone, "I bet you make a lot of money from that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I g-guess I do." Wilbur doesn't like the open ended question. Mind already reeling with bad thoughts, he doesn't like Jared's interest in his career. "That's not important to you though, in fact-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur takes a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-What are you even trying to get out of this?” Wilbur murmurs and disrupts the silence, looking up at Jared who was texting from his phone. His hair glows a light blue from the screen, his normally chocolate hair lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out of what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being nice to me, it’s not helping you out or anything.” Wilbur places the chips at the table, the packet still full. His appetite wouldn’t catch up with his body, so he just sips from the cup. The bland water rolls down his tongue, dampening his dry and hoarse throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared watches with a raised eyebrow, before he starts to cackle. "Ohh! I forgot your tastebuds are fucked up!"</span>
</p><p>Wilbur pulls back from the water, confusion replacing the anger he just held. Water didn't have a taste, right?</p><p>
  <span>“And trust me, this is all really beneficial for me.” Jared’s answer leaves Wilbur confused, until another wave of dizziness leaves his body shaking. The glass falls from his hands, smashing against the carpet as he falls down onto his side. Wilbur stares at Jared from the corner of his eye, tears welling up behind his eyes as he watches the man grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jarrred?” Wilbur slurs out and tries to roll onto his back, eyes darting up as Jared shuffles closer to him, a hand on the inside of his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush, it’s time you get some rest.” Jared hums and leans in, kissing Wilbur on the forehead, “I'm only doing this for your own good."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur sits in a room of darkness, curtains drawn shut, a few slivers of golden light slipping through the cracks. He can barely make the outlines of the furniture in his bedroom.</p><p>A glass of water sits at his bedside, Jared must've left it for him. The afternoon was all a fuzzy mess to him, he only remembers snippets of the morning. Wilbur remembers that Jared had come over, that he had forced Wilbur to stream. But his ability to remember ends there.</p><p>Wilbur tries to get up, holding his head with a tingling hand. The last time he had tried to stand up, his head soared and his vision blurred. But this time he manages to stay stable enough to stumble to the shut door. He feels a strange sense of deja vu.</p><p>As the door cracks open an ocean of light pours in, he squints his eyes, feeling the sunlight accelerate his headache. As they adjust he notices he's alone. Whether or not Jared was just hiding, he bites the bullet and shuffles out into his room.</p><p>There's a damp towel over the carpet by the couch, did something spill?</p><p>The computer screen flashes with life when he walks over and moves the mouse. It must've just been in sleep mode, his motor loudly roars, the fans spinning from inside. Wilbur notices the 9+ symbol on discord, selecting it and reading his friend's messages.</p><p>Philza: who is that guy? You've never told me about him.</p><p>Philza: I asked Tommy and he said he doesn't know either.</p><p>Wilbur looks at the texts with growing anxiety, of course his friends would find it suspicious. It didn't help that he always shared his life with them.</p><p>Tommy: Wilbur are you okay now?? U looked like you were gonna faint.</p><p>Tommy: Wilby????</p><p>Wilbur sighs and sits down at the desk chair, burrowing his face into his arms. He couldn't bring himself to read the rest. He makes up half-assed answers and only minutes later, his phone starts to buzz.</p><p>He holds it to his ear, not bothering to lift his head up.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Wilbur, what the hell?" Oh, it was Philza.</p><p>"I <em> just </em> told you I'm fine." Wilbur tries to assure him, but Philza keeps pushing for a proper answer.</p><p>"You're not fine; you almost fainted on stream with some stranger- that even your <em> own </em> family doesn't know who he is!"</p><p>"I… am I not allowed to have secrets?" Wilbur tries to retort but Philza refuses to fall for it.</p><p>"You know that's not what I meant! Everyone's going crazy, there are rumors online about you <em> dying." </em></p><p>"Philza please, I just woke up and my body hurts, I can't deal with this right now." He hears protests but he hangs up before he can process the words.</p><p>Wilbur hears the pings and ringing, but the noises just hurt his ears even more. <em>Why did he have to put up with all this bullshit?!</em> He picks up the vibrating phone and hurls it at the furthest wall. It connects with the surface and cracks, the sound halting as multiple pieces fall to the floor.</p><p>"Fuck!" He gasps and stands up, rushing over to his phone, grimacing at the broken pieces with a sinking heart. "<em> -FUCK </em>!"</p><p>Tears burn his eyes but he ignores them, the world collapses around him as he staggers back to his computer. He grabs the desk for support, empty bottles of water and energy drinks toppling over. The first thing he does is reinstall Twitter, giving in and breaking the promise he made to himself. </p><p>He logins and begins to read the tweets about him. Wilbur realizes that Philza was right; that people were worried about him. Thousands of messages hypothesize about his personal life, and Wilbur is spiraling down into a panic attack.</p><p>So many eyes were on him, so many people were waiting for a response. Wilbur sometimes never fully could comprehend just how many people those photos would reach, but now it comes crashing in around him.</p><p>Wilbur thinks he can hear his doorbell ring, but he can't get up. He sinks onto his knees, face flushed and eyes red.</p><p>"Wilbur?" He hears Jared, but he tunes it all out. He instead continues to breathe heavily, tears sticking to his eyelashes like dewdrops on a web, as if his body was scared of letting them loose.</p><p>He hears footsteps and a strong embrace. Wilbur uses Jared as an anchor, trying to ground himself. His fingers cling to whatever they could find; in this case, it was the fabric of Jared's shirt.</p><p>"Why were you on Twitter? I heard that you don't go on there."</p><p>Wilbur breathes out through gritted teeth, it comes out as a hiss. "I- they're talking so much about o-our last stream. What did you even say?!"</p><p>"I just said that you were having a bad couple of days and weren't ready to stream." Jared runs a hand through his hair, "relax dude, it's fine, I know what I'm doing."</p><p>"Do you?!" Wilbur snaps and pulls back, glaring up at him, "do you know how fucked up you're acting right now?"</p><p>Jared looks bewildered, "I've been nice to you! You get angry when I'm rude but get angry when I'm <em>nice</em>?"</p><p>"W-what? No I'm talking about-" Wilbur stammers and Jared grabs him by the wrist.</p><p>"Wilbur if you're going to be a dick while I'm trying to be nice, then what's the point in me trying?" The genuine anger in Jared's voice scares Wilbur, he tries to pull back but he's yanked back towards Jared.</p><p>"Let me go!"</p><p>"This is your fucking fault, if you had just let me be nice this wouldn't have to happen!" Jared shouts loud enough that birds squawk outside, he shoves him onto the ground and kneels above him, knees digging into Wilbur's legs and keeping them pinned to the ground. He squirms under Jared with a thundering heart.</p><p>"Jared stop! I'm sorry!" Wilbur whimpers and sobs, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it- p-please stop!"</p><p>Jared ignores his pleas and forces the sweater off Wilbur, the sound of tearing fabric blending in with the cries and wails. Wilbur feels too exposed, hands roam across his body, they leave cold marks on his warm skin.</p><p>"God, you're so fucking loud," Jared mutters and grabs a chunk of his hair, forcing him onto his knees. Jared stands up and towers above him, pulling down his jeans and underwear. Wilbur doesn't get much of a chance to struggle before his dick is crammed into his mouth.</p><p>Wilbur gags and chokes, drool on his chin as his body reflexively tries to pull back. But Jared's fingers are tangled into the back of his hair, keeping him locked into place as he starts to thrust.</p><p>"Maybe next time you'll think twice before talking back to me." Wilbur looks up at Jared's crazed smirk, a hand leaves his hair to brush his cheek. Jared uses a thumb to lightly press down on his eyelid, which closes instinctively. The pressure on his closed eye forces the tears gathering to squeeze out, the salty liquid hot on his skin.</p><p>"You look so beautiful crying." Jared resumes to facefuck him, thrusting in with enough force to suffocate Wilbur. Luckily, he doesn't take long to climax, Jared pulls out of his mouth and releases over Wilbur's face, who gasps in pain.</p><p>Wilbur splutters for breath, trying to fill his aching lungs. He feels disgusting with the cum on his face, it burns on his cheeks and lips.</p><p>Jared however, seems to love it.  He uses a finger to swipe over and force the semen into Wilbur's mouth, making sure to press down on his tongue. Wilbur gags and jerks back, Jared laughing above him.</p><p>"All that because <em> you </em> couldn't even accept my kindness?" Jared tuts and pulls Wilbur onto his feet, bending him over the desk. It was then Wilbur began to realize it wasn't over.</p><p>"S-stop, 'm sorry, I promise not to hurt you like that again, just please stop." Wilbur sobs into his arm, not even having a sleeve to cry into.</p><p>"Sorry isn't enough." Jared yanks down his trousers and spits onto his hand, roughly jamming a finger into him. Wilbur jerks forward with a whine, the burning pain rubbing his insides raw. He's thrusting the finger in while adding another, and soon there's three inside him. Wilbur's entire body shudders as they're pulled out.</p><p>Jared doesn't waste any time, quickly thrusting into him in one go. Wilbur's cry comes out cracked, only a small whimper being able to croak out.</p><p>Jared begins to fuck into him mercilessly, and it doesn't take long to find Wilbur's prostrate. His toes curl and Wilbur buries his face deeper into his arms, biting down on the flesh to keep himself quiet. It hurts, but the minimal amount of pleasure is enough to fuck with his body. Wilbur's dick twitches and begins to harden, the humiliation causing him to cry harder.</p><p>"I know you like this, maybe that's why you acted so harsh to me." Jared laughs and drugs his nails into his hips, "I bet you wanted this, just because you're a fucking freak."</p><p>Wilbur shakes his head, but the moans slipping out cause him to doubt himself. A hand curls around his dick and sparks fill his body, every nerve is electrified with pleasure.</p><p>He cums at the same time as Jared, who buries himself deep inside Wilbur. He can feel it all pour out inside him, it fills him with a disgusting warmth that when Jared pulls out, he tries to force out. Jared, however, has different ideas, he forces what feels like an anal plug inside Wilbur, forcing all his cum to stay inside.</p><p>Wilbur shivers, slumped over the desk with trembling legs. He's pulled into the desk chair, back colliding with the back in a grunt, Jared throwing his sweater at him.</p><p>"Dress yourself, we're calling your friend."</p><p>Wilbur looks up with glassy eyes, "'w-who? B-but–"</p><p>"The old one, I don't want them to get others involved." Jared growls and Wilbur trembles from the fear, shakily pulling the sweater on. He then pulls his trousers up, but the movement shifts the plug, a yelp escaping him.</p><p>Wilbur wants to fight back, but he's too exhausted. He looks at the mirror by his computer, trying to fix his messy hair. A tissue is grabbed as he swipes his face clean, but he can't get rid of the puffy red eyes. Jared looms behind him, looking completely unaffected except for a scowl. His frowning scares Wilbur, it makes him feel like he did something wrong.</p><p>"I… please don't make it a video call." </p><p>Jared rolls his eyes, not giving him a response.</p><p>Wilbur sighs and clicks on the phone call button, which is picked up only seconds later. Thankfully Philza doesn't request the video call, so be didn'thave to hide his appearance.</p><p>"Wilbur?!" Philza sounds panicked and Wilbur sniffles, he wants to start crying again, but he stops himself.</p><p>"Hey Phil…" Wilbur takes a deep breath, his shoulders losing some tension from his friend's soothing voice. Philza was always there to help him, even if most of the time he never accepts the help.</p><p>"Wilbur what's wrong? You didn't answer my calls!"</p><p>Wilbur didn't want to admit he broke his phone in a burst of stress. "I just needed some time to think, sorry…"</p><p>He hears Philza sigh, he seems to have taken the answer as truth, which causes the edge to lessen slightly.</p><p>"Wilbur, please explain what happened yesterday."</p><p>"I…" Wilbur's eyes flicker to Jared, who nods with an encouraging smile. "I- uh, I haven't been taking care of myself recently, I shouldn't have streamed. But I'm fine now! Jared has been helping me."</p><p>"Who the hell is he? You've <em> never </em> mentioned him to me before. Or anyone!" This line of questioning was what Wilbur was scared of. He didn't have an excuse for it. Jared seems to notice his hesitancy and taps on his shoulder.</p><p>"Let me talk to him," Jared whispers into his ear, and Wilbur sighs, not bothering to fight him. He shuffles over so Jared can speak into the mic. His arms lean against the desk, on either side and trapping Wilbur in between.</p><p>"Hello, this is Jared. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jared already has his smooth, charismatic voice prepared.</p><p>"Who are you? You said you two were dating but how come we've never met?" Philza is passive-aggressive, suspicion clear in his voice. Jared doesn't stop smiling, but Wilbur can see the strain in it.</p><p>"Wilbur has been worried about our relationship getting out to anyone, if he had told you there was more chance of it slipping out," Jared speaks softly, words slow, he doesn't stutter or stumble once.</p><p>Philza doesn't respond for a moment, a tense silence echoing in the room. </p><p>"Okay, is this correct, <em>Wilbur</em>?"</p><p>Wilbur wants to scream no but he just ends up mumbling out a yes. Jared pinches his side and he yelps, speaking louder. "Yes! It's true."</p><p>"Wilbur if you need anything, ask me <em> please</em>." Philza is probably trying to give him a chance to confess and tell the truth, but when Wilbur agrees to it he has no intention of seeking help. He could handle this himself, he had to.</p><p>"Goodbye then, it was nice meeting you." Jared hums and hangs up before Wilbur could also say goodbye to his friend. He slumps down into his chair, on the verge of crying yet again.</p><p>"That went well, good job!" Jared praises and runs a hand through Wilbur's hair, who accepts the gesture without any resistance.</p><p>"I guess…" A hand grabs Wilbur by the chin, tilting his head to the side."None of your friends will ever be able to help you, the best you've got is <em> me </em> and that's all you'll <em> ever </em> have." The harsh words burn into his mind, the loving gaze toppled with the anger confuses Wilbur. He can't tell what Jared was actually feeling, and that scares him more than he could ever imagine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me writing a non-toxic relationship that doesn't have unhealthy dependance and manipulation? UNHEARD OF</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philza knew something was wrong with Wilbur. Whether it was the blatant lies he kept insisting on to the sickly paleness in his skin, something was wrong. And Philza <em> knew </em> it was connected to the new guy that had showed up in his stream. </p><p>He had been friends with Wilbur for years, more than enough time to grow almost as close as family. Philza also knew they had secrets, sure, everyone does. But Wilbur would never keep something like this from them, no matter whatever excuse he would say, that was something that Philza would plainly refuse to believe. </p><p>Which is why he was currently sitting at his desk, face strained with stress as his fingers twitch against the mouse, debating whether or not to click on the ‘call’ button. It had been a day since Wilbur called him, a day since he had been hung up on and left in the silence.</p><p>Philza groans and slouches further, placing two fingers at the bridge of his nose and sighing. His hair felt messy, his stomach was growling but he didn’t want to get up. Because what if Wilbur called him for help? What if he wasn’t there for him?</p><p>Maybe if he called Jack he could get him to go over to Wilbur’s, just to check up on him. </p><p>-</p><p>The bottle of wine is cold against his palm, condensation dampening his skin as he picks it up off the shelf. Wilbur rolls the bottle in his hand, checking the labels before shoving it into his shopping basket. The flavour or brand doesn’t matter to him, alcohol in supermarkets was cheap shit no matter what type.</p><p>Wilbur walks towards the checkout, briefly looking at the vast range of chocolate and sweets on display at the counter. He knew he should eat something, but he doesn’t feel hungry, so he places his items down and looks out the glass doors. It was beginning to get dark outside, street lights flickering on, the faint buzz of electricity, the distant hum of traffic. </p><p>Someone takes his items to scan, but he doesn’t raise his eyes. Wilbur couldn't be social today, he feels too nervous to say anything. No matter where he was, no matter what he was doing, the fear never left him. The thoughts of ‘what if?’ never leaves.</p><p>“Do you need anything else?” Wilbur shakes his head and slides the cash to the stranger, grabbing the bottle and cans before leaving. The glass doors automatically pull back as he steps out, immediately being greeted by the cool breeze of coming night. Wilbur raises his head just enough to peek up at the sky. The moon sits lonely in the sky, stars hiding behind bundles of dark storm clouds. He should probably get back before the rain comes.</p><p>As Wilbur walks back to his house, he looks back down at the wine in his hand. He knew it was a bad idea to get wasted when he had barely drunk or eaten anything in the past two days. But at the same time he didn’t want to be smart, he just wanted whatever would make him feel better.</p><p>By the time he makes it home his throat burns, he kicks off his shoes and looks behind him one last time before entering his house, slamming the door behind him. The world was blurring, he barely remembers half of the walk here.</p><p>Wilbur brushes a strand of hair from his face, glaring at the couch as he walks past. Despite it’s innocent pale blue colour, it triggers him to sit down. The last time he had collapsed down to rest he had felt hands on his body, he had <em> felt </em> something there with him. Ever since then he’s too scared to sit back down, he might consider selling it.</p><p>So he instead sits on the floor behind it, his back resting against the board of the couch as he tries to pry the bottle open. This way he was hidden from the front door, he didn’t have to face it, he instead looked up at the wall. There’s a dent in the wallpaper from where he had thrown his phone, which he fully regrets now. It had been so long since he’s caved to anger or frustration like that, Wilbur feels himself slipping and he needed something or someone to ground himself with.</p><p>Eventually the bottle does open, he chucks the cap over behind him and immediately starts to sip away. The liquid isn't nice but that wasn’t the point.</p><p>“Maybe I could write a song about this.” Wilbur chuckles to himself, but he was too bothered to get up and grab his guitar. So he resumes sitting in the darkness of his room, drinking the cheap wine in one trembling hand, while the other nervously toys with his sleeve. The air around him feels stale, the same kind of feeling when he enters a basement filled with cobwebs and dust. <em> It doesn’t feel like home. </em> </p><p>He gets through half the bottle before he begins to feel something, a small rush in his veins that causes him to stand up. His limbs ache from underuse, he needs to burn off the energy somehow. Wilbur’s grip tightens around the bottle.<em> He wants to throw it. </em> Wilbur doesn’t know <em> why </em>the itch was lingering under his skin, but he wants to throw the wine bottle against the wall, to punch, kick and break until the anger spills out between cuts and splinters</p><p>Wilbur settles for placing it at the desk, taking a seat and loading up discord. He avoids Twitter, but he doesn’t uninstall it.</p><p>Wilbur was lonely, angry and scared, but he was too worried about calling any of his friends. The alcohol was finally kicking in at full blast, swaying his vision like a boat on waves, twitching his fingers against his will, like strings were attached. He has all this anger and nothing to direct it at, so he settles for something he knew he’d regret later. He clicks on Jared’s icon and messages him.</p><p>‘come over right fucking now.’</p><p>The room is closing in on him, Wilbur grits his teeth and takes another sip, before only drops come out. His stomach growls as hunger eats him alive. His brain pounds against his skull in a painful headache, dehydration trying to tell him to drink something other than wine. As Wilbur is standing up to walk into the kitchen he hears a low rumble of an engine outside, assuming it was Jared’s car he lazily stumbles into the kitchen, ignoring the sound and instead trying to pour himself a glass of water. He only manages to fill it half way before it slips and falls into the sink, cracks forming around the edge.</p><p>“Fuck!” Wilbur shouts and slams his fist against the counter, head whipping towards the door as it gently opens. Once he sees who it is he immediately stops yelling, eyes widening.</p><p>“Jack…? W-what are you doing here?!” Wilbur splutters, feeling breathless from all the yelling. He watches as his friend cautiously walks into the room, a nervous look plastered on his face as he registers the situation.</p><p>“Wilbur, have you been drinking?” Jack asks slowly. Wilbur feels like a trapped animal, watching as Jack gets closer to him, hands raised in the air to try and be non threatening. </p><p>Was Wilbur really acting that badly? He didn’t want to scare his friend away.</p><p>“I- yeah I have, I’m sorry.” Wilbur sighs and swipes hair from his face, which must’ve fallen while he was yelling. He wonders how much of a mess he must look like right now, stumbling towards Jack. Jack quickly reaches out to support him, wrapping an arm around his back, firmly grabbing his shoulder to stabilize him.</p><p>“Don’t apologise, I’m here because Phil is worried about you-”</p><p>“Who is this, Wilbur?” The moment he processes who the voice belongs to, Wilbur’s head shoots up to stare at Jared, who is leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed with narrowed eyes.</p><p>Jack looks confused, gaze flickering between the two before his grip around Wilbur tightens. Wilbur wonders if he can tell something is wrong, if he could sense the fear in Wilbur.</p><p>“He’s a friend, I- I didn’t expect him to show up.” Wilbur hopes Jared doesn’t get angry at him for this.</p><p>Jared hums in thought, walking inside and shutting the door behind him. Wilbur feels a whimper in his throat, now regretting inviting Jared over to his house. He doesn’t even remember why he had, maybe he wanted someone to yell at, or someone to hold and cry to. Jared walks over and helps Jack carry him to the couch, Wilbur tenses as they sit him down, unable to relax while sitting here.</p><p>Neither of them seem to notice, well, he knows that Jared picked up on it. But Jared didn’t care enough to bring attention to it.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, I'm Jared.” He smiles and takes Jack’s hand, giving a firm handshake before awaiting Jack’s response.</p><p>“I’m Jack, you’re the dude from his stream. Can you please tell me what happened?” Jack raises an eyebrow and Wilbur squirms from the building tension in the room.</p><p>“He hasn’t been taking care of himself, Wilbur is someone who stresses a lot, y’know?” Jared chuckles and runs a hand through Wilbur's knot infested hair. It hangs in front of his eyes like a curtain, he finds himself comforted by the touch.</p><p>“Wilbur is this true?” Jack turns to look at him, he doesn’t look happy. Wilbur nods numbly and looks away, he doesn’t want to make eye contact with his friend.</p><p>“I appreciate the concern, but I’m fine, everything’s fine. You can leave now.” Wilbur mumbles and he feels the hand in his hair still, Jared’s skin is cold against his scalp, most likely from while he was out. It feels so unfamilar, but he would rather have Jared here than Jack.</p><p>At least with Jared he didn't feel <em> guilty </em> for lying.</p><p>Jack looks confused, about to argue when Jared takes a seat down next to Wilbur, acting as a body block to keep a gap between Wilbur and Jack. “You heard him, I’m sure you two are great friends, but he <em> asked </em> me to be here, unlike your invasive friend.”</p><p>Were they being invasive? But it was for a good cause.</p><p>Jack opens his mouth but Wilbur interrupts him, “please… just leave, I wanted him to be here.”</p><p>Wilbur watches as Jack grimaces, shaking his head before nodding and standing up. “If you need to talk, call me, <em> please </em>Wilbur.”</p><p>They watch as he leaves, as the door slams shut. Wilbur feels the dread in his gut grow until the same nausea returns. His dizzily looks up at Jared, who cradles his face with calloused, cold hands.</p><p>“Why did you ask me to be here?” Jared looks amused but Wilbur doesn’t have an answer, so he settles for just shrugging and closing his eyes. He’s afraid he’ll burst into tears if he opens his mouth, he can feel the lump in his throat, the tears welling up behind his eyes like dams steadily filling up.</p><p>Jared pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around Wilbur and burying him in a hug. Wilbur crumbles under the touch, the dams cracking as a tear slips out down his cheek.</p><p>“I- I don’t know I just felt sad and angry and-” Wilbur chokes out a sob, squeezing his eyes shut. The tears start to trail out faster, dousing his cheeks with a burning liquid.</p><p>“Shh, it’s okay.” Jared places a kiss against his forehead, he can feel the curl of his lips, the way that Jared smirks against his skin. “I’m glad you called me first, I’m sorry we got interrupted by your <em> friend</em>.” He practically spits out the last word.</p><p>"Don't talk about him like that. He's… he's been a good friend." Wilbur sometimes doesn't feel like he deserves him. Jack and Phil and everyone else, they were always so nice to him. And for what?</p><p>"Oh boo hoo, you're always so dramatic." Jared mumbles and pulls back, Wilbur hates the loss of contact but he doesn't try to hug him again. He feels the anger from earlier return, building up slowly in his veins like an acid.</p><p>"I'm not being dramatic, you're just a fucking prick with no sense of intimacy!" Wilbur snaps and pulls back, standing up on shaking legs, he feels the faint urge to vomit, but he holds it in. The subsided anger was already returning.</p><p>"Don't start to argue with me now, you <em> wanted </em> me here! Remember?" Jared hisses and joins him on foot, grabbing him by the collar.</p><p>"I-- <em> fuck you</em>!" Wilbur snaps and tries to pry his grip off, but with one swift motion the hand on his collar moves up to his throat. Wilbur starts to panic, clumsily writhing and pushing at Jared's chest, trying to claw off the hand. Jared frowns and tightens his grip, Wilbur wheezes one last time before his air is cut off.</p><p>"Ssstop y-you–" Jared's nails dig into his neck and Wilbur starts to cry harder, the blood rushes in his head, his ears roar as if he was being drowned.</p><p>"You get so pathetic when you're drunk," Jared spits and looks down at Wilbur, letting go and pushing him onto the couch. He grabs his throat and gasps for breath, tears streaming down flushed cheeks. The words <em> hurt, </em> Jared was right, he was pathetic.</p><p>"Please go away," the words come out slurred, but Jared understands them. He towers over Wilbur, a hand grabbing him by the arm.</p><p>"You wanted me here, so here I am." Jared sighs, "we might as well have some fun while I am."</p><p>Wilbur's eyes widen as he shakes his head, his chin trembles as he struggles to breathe between sobs. "No no not again, I'm sorry Jared."</p><p>Jared ignores him, beginning to undress himself and unbuttoning his jacket. Wilbur weeps under him, knowing that this was <em> his </em> fault, he messaged first.</p><p>"Take off your clothes before I rip them off," Jared snarls and Wilbur quickly shrugs off his coat, trying not to irk Jared any further. He fumbles with his shirt's buttons, unable to stop the shaking from either fear or alcohol. He feels useless for struggling with something so simple, he pulls at his sleeves in frustration until more boiling tears come out. He couldn't even undo fucking <em>buttons.</em></p><p>Jared pets his hair, ruffling the already messy curls before tilting his head up by the chin. Jared almost looks sympathetic, but mostly snide. "Let me help."</p><p>Wilbur nods as Jared leans in to undress his shirt, sliding it down his shoulders. His entire body is flushed. Wilbur closes his eyes, almost dozing off as Jared tugs off his jeans. He hears a chuckle from above him, before a hand is on his hip and guiding him onto his side.</p><p>Jared crawls above him, sitting on the couch on his knees as he pulls down his own pants. He already has a boner, Wilbur whimpers as he stares at it. He thankfully also pulls out lube, most likely expecting the night to end this way.</p><p>He starts to prep himself, and Wilbur feels his body go limp. His limbs are heavy, as if he were filled with sand. He can barely roll onto his back, but Jared helps him, carefully guiding his body so his back sinks into the couch.</p><p>Jared then pulls off his boxers, beginning to prep Wilbur. He squirms as a finger pushes inside, feeling uncomfortable by the sensation. But he doesn't resist, his throat still aches from when he was being choked, a present reminder to stop fighting back.</p><p>Two fingers push inside, then three, it all becomes distant to him. Wilbur only really snaps out of his daze when something replaces them. He weakly raises his arms, placing his hands against Jared's chest, he doesn't know if he's pushing away.</p><p>Jared starts to thrust inside and Wilbur immediately feels warm, his already flustered and overheating body overwhelmed as multiple sensations flood his brain. It barely hurts, Jared made sure of that. He only feels pleasure and brief sparks of pain. Wilbur's head falls to the side, slurred moans falling from his lips before his head is tilted back up. Jared is staring down at him, a strangely affectionate smile on his face.</p><p>"You're cute when you're drunk." Jared laughs and Wilbur faintly shakes his head. He didn't want to be <em> cute </em> or <em> adorable </em> or <em> anything</em>, he wanted Jared to leave. He wishes he never told Jack to leave, or said he was fine.</p><p>Another moan comes out, more frequent as Jared thrusts hard enough to shake the couch. He grabs Wilbur by the legs, pulling him closer together, hitting the perfect spot inside Wilbur to make him cry. Enjoying this feels so wrong, not fighting back makes him feel gross. But whenever Wilbur raises his arms they fall limply at his sides.</p><p>A lubed hand wraps around his dick, Wilbur mewls and thrusts into the grip, thighs squeezing together as his entire body shivers. His mind is clouded with a haze of lust, feeling as Jared speeds up. The same grunts and mocking laughter haunt his ears, he sobs between moans as he climaxes, body tensing up as Jared continues to jerk him off.</p><p>"Too much, s-stop!" Wilbur tries to squirm away from the overstimulation but Jared is relentless. His dick aches from pleasure and pain, even as Jared cums inside he doesn't stop the handjob. Wilbur wails loud enough for his throat to hurt, everything hurts, it's all blending together.</p><p>"'Jared! Please it's-" Wilbur feels a mouth press against his own, devouring every pitiful squeal and whine. His dick starts to harden again, his entire body is shaking. Jared only pulls away when he cums for a second time, he moves his hand away and Wilbur curls up into a ball, unable to stop the shivering.</p><p>"I knew you could take it, now let's get you into bed." Jared places a kiss in his hair, murmuring the words softly.</p><p>Wilbur closes his eyes, trying to ignore the pounding headache as Jared cleans them both with towels. Nothing could wipe away the disgusting feeling growing in his mind, it festers like a fatal mold.</p><p>"Also, Wilbur, a couple <em>friends</em> of mine are coming over tomorrow. So after you finish streaming we'll have some fun." Jared picks his body up, and as his head hangs from his arms, Wilbur's eyes focus onto the bottle at his desk.</p><p>He wishes he had brought another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Read the new tags please in case something upsets you. And if they do, don't read despite curiosity, future you will thank you. -Sun Tzu</p><p>I was unnecessarily bitter while writing this so have fun with that, I feel like a nuclear bomb bringing down my characters with me. o7</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you for the ten gifted subs!" Wilbur smiles, using the expression to cover the fragile canvas underneath. He can keep up the facade that he's happy so long as he's smiling, and seeing his viewers just as oblivious helps the mask.</p><p>He had been streaming for almost an hour, either switching from just chatting to Geoguessr. Either way, Wilbur could never escape the comments about his appearance, constantly worrying about the paleness of his skin, or the bags under his eyes. It makes him feel self conscious, more so than he already did.</p><p>The worst comments were about Jared. Pestering about where he was, if they could do a dating or cooking stream together, if they lived together. Such invasive questions that continuously terrify Wilbur, after all he never liked his own personal life being talked about.</p><p>As he nears the end of his stream, people start to spam those same purple hearts. Wilbur takes a moment to look at them all, wondering how many of them would turn against him if those pictures and videos were leaked. He'd seen how hostile the internet was, despite deleting Twitter he wasn't ignorant to what happened there, he'd seen its effects on his friends.</p><p>"I'm going to raid- uh." Wilbur notices Philza's icon, his hand shakes as his mouse hovers over it. Wilbur still hopes that Philza would call back, to somehow force the words out that Wilbur was too scared to admit himself. "Dadza."</p><p>He ends the stream quickly after that, wondering whether to join Phil's stream. Wilbur supposes he could join for a couple minutes and do a bit, something to distract himself. Wilbur joins the discord call and loads up his stream, a comforting feeling washing over him at the familiarity.</p><p>"Wil?"</p><p>"Hello." Wilbur's smile oozes through his tone, causing Philza to relax. He continues to talk about random thoughts that come to mind, trying to get reactions out of Philza as usual. Until he pipes up with something that freezes Wilbur in place.</p><p>"'We should stream together, chat seems to like the idea." Philza remarks and Wilbur bites his lip. He knew what Phil was doing, he could tell by the strained smile and forced laugh afterwards. But Wilbur feels trapped from the growing excitement pouring through his screen from the chat.</p><p>Maybe a part of him would want this, to have Philza come over to his and take care of him. Wilbur guesses that whatever Jack had told him had worried him. "Maybe, let me think about it."</p><p>Wilbur hangs up and leans back in his chair, tugging at his hair in frustration. He then looks over at the door before turning back at the cans by his computer, debating whether or not to bother cleaning up. Wilbur can't stop thinking about Philza, so he decides to clean his desk- maybe a cleaner environment would help sort his mind.</p><p>Wilbur throws the cans away, the sink catching his gaze. The broken glass was still in the sink, shattered pieces glimmering from the water like crystals. A product of his anger ended up so pretty. He doesn't bother trying to clean it up.</p><p>With nothing else to do he sits down at his couch, trying to stop himself from freaking out. "It's just a stupid fucking couch." Wilbur quietly hisses to himself, nails digging into the back of his hand to distract from the building fear. Jared would be here with his friends soon, and Wilbur was scared what was going to happen. The way Jared had said <em> friends </em> felt wrong, but Wilbur was prone to overthinking.</p><p>He waits and waits, switching from scrolling on his phone to tapping his foot to tunes stuck in his head. Anything that wasn't staying still. A sudden knock at the door causes Wilbur to jump. He looks up to see silhouettes at the front windows. Wilbur rushes up to pull it open, being greeted by Jared and two other guys.</p><p>He immediately steps aside and watches with a sinking heart as the strangers walk inside. Wilbur breathes out a muted whimper and shuts the door, no one appears to have heard it, which he's grateful for.</p><p>"Hello…" Wilbur mumbles and follows them into the lounge, Jared is already sitting down with a blackette while the other lurks at the corner, looking at his setup.</p><p>"Why don't you sit down, Wilbur?" Jared smiles but his tone holds no room for arguing. Wilbur slouches in defeat and goes to sit down between the two, shivering as Jared wraps an arm around his waist.</p><p>"Introduce yourself to my friends." Jared grins and leans away, reaching into his bag. Wilbur can't stop shivering from fear, refusing to meet them in the eyes.</p><p>"I'm Wilbur..." Wilbur musters up the courage to look them in the eyes. The blackette was slightly shorter than him, but Wilbur shrinks as he grins. It appears more menacing than he had probably intended.</p><p>"You don't need to know their names." Jared pulls back with a bottle of water, forcing Wilbur to take it. "Drink, you're obviously dehydrated."</p><p>Wilbur mumbles a quiet 'thank you' before sipping the water, the texture against his tongue, but he's too scared to refuse. Besides, out of anything Jared could do, giving him unusual water was the least worrying thing.</p><p>The other man returns, standing behind them on the couch with arms placed on either side of Wilbur. Wilbur refuses to look him in the eyes. But he can tell from the black sleeves he's wearing the same getup as the other; black tops and jeans.</p><p>"Sorry about Wilbur, he's new to this." Jared remarks and the others laugh, causing Wilbur to curl up on himself even more. He continuously sips at the water, feeling an ache form in his stomach. As the other three prattle on it becomes harder to focus on his surroundings.</p><p>"Wait! W-where are you going?!" Wilbur exclaims as Jared stands up and strolls to the door, glancing back with innocent ignorance.</p><p>"I'm getting us some alcohol, I won't be long." Jared gives him a smile and walks out before Wilbur can complain further, leaving him alone with the other two. The same sinking feeling returns as the other sits down where Jared was, trapping him between the two. Wilbur starts to become acutely aware of how overheated his body was becoming.</p><p>"It must be lonely living all the way out here. By yourself no less?" Wilbur looks up at the second man, who holds a toothy grin, mattered brown hair resembling mud.</p><p>"'I- I guess, but I like being alone…" Wilbur mumbles, flinching as an arm wraps around his waist, hand resting on his hip.</p><p>"You're so much prettier in person~" The blackette leans in and sniffs his hair, Wilbur yelps and tries to stand up before being roughly tugged back down onto his lap.</p><p>"What are you doing?! G-get off me!" Wilbur screams as a hand wraps around his mouth, a foul taste of dirt invading his mouth as he squirms. The heat and fatigue in his body was getting stronger by the minute, his world wobbling with every sudden jerk.</p><p>"So pretty and weak, I wonder how many hits it would take to break you." A disgustingly warm breath tickles his ear, he can feel an erection under the lap he was sitting on. Wilbur snarls and bites down on the hand over his mouth, feeling a more stronger taste of muck stain his tongue.</p><p>"Fuck off! <em> Get off me! </em>" Wilbur shouts and curses, feeling hands grab his wrists and force his arms in the air, nails digging into the skin and leaving purple bruises. The brunette stands up and grabs him by the hair, undoing his jeans while Wilbur thrashes as hard as he can.</p><p>The other shoves him down onto his stomach, his head hanging over the arm of the couch as he tries to shake the hands off his wrists. Wilbur starts to cry out of frustration, unable to stop the violating hands roaming his body.</p><p>The hand in his hair tugs his head up, and his mouth is being forced over a dick. His grunts and shouts are muffled as he's suddenly being choked on the shaft. He can no longer shout with the ferocity of the thrusts down his throat, a thumb sneaking in between his teeth to prevent him from biting down.</p><p>The man from behind is taking off his sweatpants, discarding them on the floor as hastily lubricated fingers tear him open. Wilbur screams and cries, tears burning his cheeks from shame and disgust. This was worse that Jared, nothing in his entire life had made him feel this <em> disgusting. </em></p><p>Wilbur numbly shakes his head, feeling his senses start to heighten. The world is harder to focus on as his body starts to burn itself with the heavy flush, as if the graphics in his brain was being lowered, his house was becoming too fuzzy to focus on.</p><p>Rough hands force him apart and a dick is being pushed inside him. Wilbur lets out an inhumane screech, body tensing up as he feels them thrust inside. Not even the tears pooling down his cheeks can cool the harsh burn of reality, in fact, they feel like acid, a sort of disgrace. Wilbur feels weaker than he ever has.</p><p>And to his utter dismay the dizziness was increasing, Wilbur starts to wonder if it was his body reacting or something else causing it. His body feels hot, an oven left on full blast. Even with Jared he never felt like <em> this </em>, and the sparks of pleasure leave his heavy limbs unable to move.</p><p>His body was responding to every little touch, and the thrusts reach his prostate within minutes. Wilbur bucks against the man behind him, a mortifying moan rolling out his mouth, luckily muffled by the dick but still not unheard.</p><p>"Fucking slut, you knew you got off on this stuff behind that innocent persona." The snark comments confuse him, did they know about his career? How did they even know about him?</p><p>Wilbur blinks out more tears, and the thrusts inside him halt. He almost passes out after feeling cum fill him inside, he would have preferred to be dead in those moments. They pull out and the man in front of him withdraws from his mouth, flipping him over and lining himself up with Wilbur.</p><p>Was he also going to rape him?</p><p>"Stop!" Wilbur tries to kick him, but his legs are weak and useless, a futile attempt he refuses to stop until hands grab his ankles. He thrusts in one go and Wilbur starts to blabber out curses and pleas.</p><p>"Get off me– h-help! Please!"</p><p>"No one is here to help you," the man from above pats his hair, a thumb brushing tears from his cheeks. Wilbur shakes his hand off and resumes to cry out.</p><p>Even if it was futile, it helped distract him.</p><p>Where was Jared? Why wasn't he back from the store?! "J-Jared? Help me!"</p><p>They snicker from above and Wilbur continues to weep, feeling the cum inside him get fucked deeper into him. A cold hand wraps around his dick and he whines. He was also getting a hard-on, something that would destroy his self respect for as long as he would remember it. This would be a dark stain on his mind, as if that was something he currently lacked.</p><p>He instinctively thrusts into the hand, pained whimpers and whines tolling off his tongue, breathing heavier as they climax in unison.</p><p>He pulls out and Wilbur curls up into a ball, bawling into his arms in an attempt to hide his face. Cum drips down his thighs and he wants to scrape the tainted skin off his body. Waves of shivers wrack his body, the vulnerability terrifying him.</p><p>His self loathing rises as hands return to his body, but before they can continue the door is being burst open. Wilbur screams for help as the men above him are arguing. He clamps hands over his ears to block out the noises, he can still hear them shouting, for a moment, Wilbur wonders if Jack had spontaneously come back for him. To help save him from the hell he was binded too.</p><p>The loud banging turns into harsh murmurs, before the front door is being slammed. An eerie silence fills the room, but he's too scared to straighten up, continuing to bury his head into his knees, hands digging into his scalp and glued over his ears.</p><p>Wilbur refuses to look up, hyperventilating as his own tears choke him. A hand gently grabs his wrist, prying his hand away from his ear.</p><p>"Wilbur? Wilbur can you hear me?" That was Jared's voice… Wilbur looks up to see Jared frowning, an angry scowl on his face as he eyes Wilbur's state. He immediately starts to cry harder, already dreading what Jared was going to do, until a soft hand grabs his wrist. Wilbur looks down as Jared's thumb massages the cresent shaped marks on his wrist, and in the strange act of intimacy Wilbur crumbles down. </p><p>Throughout all of the fear, the first thing Wilbur does is cling onto Jared, weeping into his shirt and stuttering out incoherent words. A hand rubs his back and the tears build up faster.</p><p>"A-are they gone?! Please help me, Jared it hurts, it all hurts!" Wilbur tries to scream, but it comes a whisper.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, I didn't expect them to do that. I'm so sorry, Wilbur." Jared apologies and his anguished cries increase, his grip tightens around Jared.</p><p>"T-they hurt me. It hurts, make it stop please I <em> don't want to do this anymore </em>!" Jared hushes him, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>"I'll help clean you up, can I pick you up?" Jared waits until Wilbur shakily nods, he picks up Wilbur's shivering body, who leans in closer and tries to breathe in unison with Jared. He is carried to his bathroom, hearing the tub turned on.</p><p>"I need you to tell me what they did."</p><p>"He– they r-raped me, came <em>inside! </em>It feels disgusting." Wilbur mumbles out between sobs and he feels Jared kiss his forehead.</p><p>"I'm so sorry they violated you like that, I'll make sure they regret it, I can contact the police-"</p><p>"–Nono no, just need it to go away, just need it to stop." Wilbur shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut.</p><p>Jared hums and places him into the bathtub, the water is burning to the touch but it helps distract him from the liquid inside him and on his inner thighs. "Stop what, Wil?"</p><p>"Everything, Jared. I can't do this." Wilbur murmurs and goes limp, letting Jared wash the disgust off. "I just want everything to be normal again, to hang out with my friends without the anxiety, I want Jack to look at me and not be worried, or– or Philza to treat me normally–"</p><p>"How about we invite Jack out on one of our dates? If he got the chance to see you okay then he'd be happier." Jared suggests and Wilbur opens his eyes, wearily blinking the last of his tears away. He doesn't even register that Jared had referred to their times out as 'dates'.</p><p>"I'm <em>not</em> okay‐!"</p><p>"You <em>are</em> okay, Wilbur. All you have to do is convince the world you are fine, and everything you listed there will be reality." Jared smirks and pokes him in the chest, watching Wilbur flinch, "repeat after me: I am okay."</p><p>Wilbur looks down at the cloudy water, chemicals from the tap and other liquids he didn't want to address. </p><p><em>If he convinces everyone he's okay, they'll stop worrying?</em> It made sense, and Wilbur couldn't being himself to argue with Jared's logic, so he sighs.</p><p>"I am okay."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>